Ask your friends for help
by XxEvelotsxX
Summary: No one knew how lucy was but Lucy knew everything about everything. When she goes on a mission with Team Natsu what happends? What will happen next?
1. everything changes

~Lucy's pov~

* * *

My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I don't have any friends I sit at the table way in the back. No one knows me but I know everything about everyone. I dress in black so I can blend in with the darkness. My power are invisible, plant dragon(which is VERY rare only three people have that power) and my Celestial keys.

So, I'm pretty powerful. "Hey flame brain where are you going?" Gray said. I love watching these two fight it's very amusing. "Why should I tell you stripper?" Natsu replied. While they butted heads. "Wanna go moron?" Gray said back. With that they started the fight. I turned invisible because one time they smacked me and I freaked out so yea but alike those potions my clothes and turn invisible too.

" Stop this madness!" Erza yelled. Hitting both of the boys. "E-E-Erza!." the boys shouted scared. "Where's master?"Erza said looking around. "He's in his office."Mirajane said wiping down the counter. "Ok thanks Mirajane."Erza said walking toward master's office. After five minutes master came out and looked around with Erza bye his side. I was visible again and sitting where I normally sit when master's hand came down and grabbed me.

I was shocked why did he want me? "Lucy." Master said putting me down on the floor. I came invisible again and said "Yes master?" "I want you to go on a mission with Erza." Master said looking at a piece of paper before handing it to me. It said,

Catch S-class mages how distoryed their own guild they're are five of them and we really need your help please send your strongest people and we can stop them before they attack more people thanks for your help.  
Reward:

When I was done I asked "So is it just going to be me and Erza?" I said still invisible "No your going with team natsu." Master replied. I was shocked I didn't want to go but if master says I have to then I have to I always do what Master tells me to do well only for missions. "Ok fine when do we go?" I asked still invisible "Right now get your things and meet us on the train ok Lucy?" Erza said walking back down to her team mates to tell them.

I looked at Master now visible "Why do I have to go they are fine by themselves."I said. "Master looked at me and said "Ok I know but you really need to make friends I know your shy but you need a team and well this is the last time until I really need you ok? Even mirajane doesn't know you expect your name." Master said. "Ok just this once though but if they start following me because of this I'm going invisible forever ok." I said walking down the stairs.

~On the train~

* * *

I only let Erza know I was on so I went invisible and sat far away for them but Erza must have known where I was because she sat next to me and started talking to me. With team natsu. "Ok lucy so is this your first mission cause I don't really hear from you." Erza said. I was still invisible and said "No I do important missions for the Master and other things so this is my 122th mission." I said while team natsu (Expect Erza) backed away saying creepy.

I sighed and turn visible again. They came back to their seats and everyone was staring at me even Erza! I then started talking "Why are you looking at me?" I asked. "How do you do that?" Gray asked. "It's my power." I replied. "What is your power?" Erza asked. "I have invisible powers dragon slayer plant powers and Celestial keys."I said. Natsu then jumped on me and asked a LOT of questions. I turned invisible and moved to a different seat but he could sense me and sat by me.

I sighed again and replied "My dragon's name is Crystal and I don't know what happened to it and the reason why I have three powers is because My mom had Celestial keys magic and dad had invisible magic and I had a dragon with Nature powers that's how now, GET THE FUCK OFF ME NATSU!" I yelled at him. He got off me and sat back down in his seat. No one said anything after that.

~At the church they were to meet at~ ( I forgot to write that sorry)

* * *

When we got off and went in there was people already there. Three boys and I went right to invisible "Erza! How are you doing is this the only female here? What some water? Here sit down and relax." said a chubby man child. So after other people came and we went right to work for a plan. Then this little girl with blue hair and a cat came running.

The girl fell down and got up fast. Cool. I thought. "Ok are we all here?" asked one of the boys who was small. I think they said they're names but I didn't listen. Erza said I'm their secret weapon since I use many powers. I likes that idea since I could stay invisible "Yes? OK lets start." The little boy said. They were talking about destroying their compass and taking them all at once so they are going to attack all at once with one person.

We got going and I had to come visible again because natsu kept on talking to me. "What. Do. You. Want."I said though my teeth. "Do you know what were're doing cause i wasn't listening to them. I sighed and said "We are going to there compass a to distory it and we are going to take them all out ok natsu?" I said going back to invisible again.

When we got there there wasn't anything there then a puff of smoke came and there was five mages S-class mages. "Now this is a surprise." One of them said. "Lucy!" Erza said. I nodded and became visible again this time until the battle was over. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes expect team natsu the rest knew who I was. "Well well well if it isn't Lucy Heartiffia."The leader said. I was still staring at him when he said "This might be hard I won't see you for the battle for lucky for your powers now want to do the deal again?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth. He was still talking "You can join us or die." He said smiling. "I will give you my same answer like last time. I would die than join you blooding killers." I said with venmon in my voice. "Oh, just because I killed your mom the last time we met doesn't mean you have to acted like that C'mon be more nicer." He said playfully. Team natsu and everyone else was just staring at me with wide eyes. "Lucy you know them?" Erza asked me. I just nodded my head and glared at their leader.

"Lucy how do you know them?" asked gray. "I'll explain later right now we have to fight." I said still not looking at them. Gray just nodded. "Now shall we began " asked their leader. Erza was the first one to attack she was aiming at brain their leader but then racer came. While they were fighting everyone else started to attack the five other guys. I couldn't move the memory's came back to me all at once.

"What's the matter Lucy? You scared? Don't be you can always join us." Brain said standing in by me. "Look they can't beat us you know that. Rember when I beat your mom rember the look on her face rember? I think you do." he said looking at me. Erza was bitten by Cobra's snake and something purple like was spreading around her body. I still couldn't move. The little girl with blue hair was hiding behind the rock I knew why. I had to do something but I couldn't move.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. I looked at brain he was opening a portal. "LAST CHANCE LUCY JOIN US OR JOIN YOUR MOM!" Brain yelled over the noise I was shaking. "No! I won't join you. I will never join you I would die then join you at least when I die I would know I died good."I said then I started to attack. "GREEN PLANT!" I yelled while I turned in visible. All the plants around us catch the five guys and raised them off the ground. They were struggling. "Don't do that the more you struggle the more tighter it gets." I said.

"Nice one Lucy! The plants even catched racer!" Natsu said. I just nodded. "YOU ARE SO DEAD LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" yelled Brain. I just smiled. "Didn't you hear I'm not afraid to die." I walked over to the little girl with blue and whisperer something in ear. She nodded and walked over to Erza. Natsu blocked her and asked "What are you doing?" He said. "She can heal Erza." I said looking at the girl. Natsu nodded and let the girl heal Erza. Minutes later Erza was awake. I nodded thanks to the girl and she just smiled.

Then we heard a crack. I looked over to see that they were breaking the plant and running toward us. I closed my eyes and put up in invisible shield to protect us. They were pounding at the shield and using magic against the shield. I was sweating. "Lucy don't!" Erza yelled. "Lucy stop!" Gray yelled. "We can fight for our self's!" Yelled natsu. "No you can't they killed my mom she was the queen of the three magic I have you can't you" I don't get to finish.

They broke the shield and I fainted. They kidnapped me and the girl then I fell into the darkness.

~Erza's pov~

* * *

They broke the shield Lucy had up and kidnapped both Wendy and Lucy. We tried to do everything but they were to powerful for us. Lucy was right but they had her they had both of them and we were going to get them back.

"Natsu can you lead you can track them down." I asked turning to him after they were out of sight. Natsu nodded and took the lead. I hope when we get there they will be ok they will still be alive.

* * *

~Eve's talking corner ~

Hey guys I'm going to keep this story and if you want to tell me you don't like this story I really don't want to hear it I don't care what you say about this story It's mine and I like it ok? I'm not going to get rid of this story. I'll try to update every two days but not on weekends. I will make the story's long and that's all for now peace out!


	2. some explaining to do

~Lucy's pov Flashback~

* * *

"Mommy are we there yet?" A ten year old Lucy asked. A woman with long blond hair and hazel eyes looked at her daughter with a smile and said "Soon dear just a few more minutes." The little girl nodded and then said "I wish we could get there right now!" little Lucy said with a smile. "Well I can't make the train go faster Lucy." the woman said still smiling.

"And plus Crystal wants you to arrive at 5:30 not 5:00 you know how she gets when you don't obey her that's why I call her Captain." the little girl laughed. When the train stopped there were fires everywhere at every place at every house. The little girl started to cry and the woman picked her up and patted her back. The little girl asked "Is Crystal ok?" The woman sighed and looked around "I don't know but we need to find out." The woman started to walk away with the little girl hand in hand.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Great Layla Heartfillia." a voice said causing both to look up. There was a guy standing on a snake looking down at both of them. "Now you know why we had to attack this place you can tell us what we need to hear or you can say good-bye to your dearest friends home town but to bad she isn't hear right now to save you." The guy said laughing.

"But I am here Cobra." a voice said. "CRYSTAL!" the girl said voice filled with happiness. The dragon just smile at the little girl and looked back at the woman. "Layla get Lucy out of here she still can't fight." The woman just nodded and took off. When we looked back we couldn't see the place anymore and decided to stay at the spot they were at. Then out of nowhere a voice said "So are you going to join us or die?

~End of flashback normal time~

* * *

I woke up and sat up with sweat dripping from my face I was breathing hey I looked around and saw thick mental bars I was in a prison. "Lucy-san? Are you ok?" a small voice asked. I turned my head around to see that the little girl was on her knees looking at me. I gave her a small smile and said "Yea I'm ok Wendy. But where are we?" I asked. (in case your wondering I did say she knew everything about everyone so she knew there names) "I don't know I haven't seen anyone since I blacked out." Wendy said sounding scared. So it wasn't just me that fell asleep so did Wendy I hope the others are ok.

"There in here." a voice said. We heard some noise then yelling. "Wendy hide." I said to her. "Ok Lucy-san" Wendy said crawling to hiding in a box that was near by. I hid to when I heard the mental bars open I attacked the person. "Nature Roar" I yelled. I heard a grunt and the person was smashed into the wall. "NATSU!" voices yelled. "Are you ok?" the chubby man asked. "Wendy it's safe."I said. "Ok" She said getting out of the box.

"Oi Lucy why did you do that for? I came to save you guys not die!" Natsu said. I just laughed. "Well that's why you don't just ripe the door off the yell." I said. "Are you guys ok" Erza asked looking at us. "We're still alive so yes." I said walking off somewhere. "Where are you going?" Yelled Natsu chasing after me. "Somewhere come if you want I don't care." I said waving at them but still walking.

Everyone followed me which was strange but I din't mind. "Lucy you know this place?" asked Erza. "Yes it's because I had some of my worst memory's here." I replied opening a door. Erza just nodded. "Ok guys try to find a red book with big black letters on it ok?" I said everyone nodded and went to work. "um... is this is Lucy-san?" Wendy asked me. I looked at the book in her hand and smiled. "Yes it is thanks Wendy." I said taking the book from her. She just nodded while I flipped though the pages.

Yes found it! Then I started to read the page. "Um Lucy what's that for?" Gray asked. "It's a map I think I know where they are hiding but I'm not sure so we can take this with us just in case something happens." I said giving everyone a copy. They all nodded. I smelled the room and said "Hide someone's coming." Everyone scrambled to get in a hiding place. I just went invisible.

The people came in and I knew who they were Kevin and Alex. I shuddered memory's came back in my head that I didn't want to come back. "So you sure she's here?" Alex asked. Kevin replied with a grin "Yea she is! Can't wait to have some fun like we used to rember the first time we did that she was screaming to tell us to stop." They started to laugh. I walked over to Wendy and hid with her and become visible again. Wendy looked at me with wide eyes. I had tears in my eyes.

They got something and walked back out shutting the door after them. Everyone got out and looked at me with wide eyes. "Lucy were they talking about what I think they were talking about?" Erza said looking calmly eyes pleading it was not true. I looked at all of them but didn't replied "Look can we talk about this later we really need to take them out." I said with a shaking voice. She just nodded. "Ok so are we going to split up?" Gray asked. I nodded then explained "So natsu and Gray. Erza and the Cubbing man. Hibki and Ren. And Wendy is with me. So we will all split up and find the room their in but don't attack use this shell so you can call the rest of us then we can make a plan ok?" I said they all nodded their heads and walked out of the room.

Wendy walked right beside me and looked at me with worried eyes. "Don't be worried about me Wendy." I said. "Are you sure? Lucy-san I know why you did your my sister." Wendy said. I smiled. "So you found out. How though?" I asked her. "Well when we first meet I could feel something tugging me to you and then I could feel you emotions and now I can read your mind." I hugged her. "So do you want to go to fairy tale with me?" I asked her. Wendy just nodded. "Someone found the room let's go Wendy." And we ran off.

When we got there Natsu and Gray were already head butting. I clapped my hands loud and said "What are you two doing?" I asked. "Lucy!" They said in shock. "So did you guys find the room?" I asked. "No this flame brain pulled the shell and then blamed on me." Gray said. "No I didn't snow cone!" Natsu said back. "Fine come with me I know where it is." I said sighing. They had their mouths down and said "If you knew then how come we had to split up to find it?!" I just laughed at them and started to walk.

When we got their and shell and pulled the string. After two minutes everyone was here. "Ok so inside the room there should be people in here already but we need to take out the leader ok?" I said everyone nodded. We broke down the door and the war started. I sorta liked this. Maybe. No I can't.

~?'pov~

* * *

She better not steal natsu from me or she'll won't know what hit her. I smiled deadly and then said "Add more fun to it we're losing but don't hit natsu hit Lucy the blond one. I need her power if I want this plan to work."I said to my minion "Yes but won't they notice something is up if we all attack just her?" "Yes fine attack everyone but natsu and if he starts a fight with anyone let him win got that?" I said. "Yes master." "good now go."

~Lucy's pov~

* * *

So they want to kill me cause they want natsu well hit me with your best shot I'm not scared of deaf. I looked over at Wendy and said "Ready?" I asked Wendy. "Yup!" Wendy said with smile. I nodded. We put our hands together and did a spell that will turn things around. "Dragon magic Sibling Keys Invisible Make things that kill's evil in this room and make everyone loose memory of me." there was a light and then we were back at the guild like nothing happened expect Wendy rembers me and join fairy tale we live together and I'm expecting the mission again after all this is my tenth time doing this.

Natsu came to me and said "I rember you Lucy." I starred at him with wide eyes. "How?"

~eve's talking corner ~

Hey guy's how are you people's doing? I love this story ssooooo much! Please review and NO flames thanks! Stay tuned! Peace!  
^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^


	3. the team

~Lucy's pov~

* * *

"Lucy. Lucy wake up it's just a nightmare. Don't die on me!" A voice said shaking me awake. I woke up and hugged the little kitten. "Don't worry Musia you can't die from a nightmare." I said while putting down the purple kitten and started to walk to the bathroom. "Ok you right but I'll be in the living room Ok?" Musia said walking away. I sighed and walked in the bathroom.

Ever since I helped team natsu distory the city thing that can move I've been having dreams. Wried ones too. Anyway Musia is a kitten and she is two months old and has Black sparkly eyes. She's a really cool cat but she thinks everyone is going to die bye doing things. I know people die everyday but she says 'Don't die' everyday.

She's cute but has I don't really know what it is. Her power is that she can fly and confuse people really easy it's funny. I got out of the shower dried off and brushed and teeth and hair and got dressed. "Bye Musia I'm going to the guild!" I shouted as I closed the front door.

When I opened the door to the guild something caught my eye. I closed the door and went to check it out. I saw natsu with a shovel. I went invisible "Why is the ground so hard?" natsu said trying to dig with the shovel. Did he kill someone. Natsu sniffed around and stopped when he was two feet away from me. He came closer and said "Lucy is that you?" He said giving me a hug. I just stood there frozen. Natsu let go and looked at me close.

He smiled and said "It is you lucy! Your the only person I know that can do that!" "Why do you have a shovel?" I asked him still invisible Natsu looked around and said in a low voice " I heard that gramps buried photos here of everyone in the guild. So I'm digging them out." He finished with a smile. I looked at him then said "Ok well bye!" Then I started to walk away.

"Lucy?" A different voice said. I turned around and saw Musia. "Musia what are you doing here?" I asked becoming visible again and picking her up. "I wanted to come with you." She respond siting on my shoulder. I forgot about Natsu until he said "You have a cat too? Your's is so cool!" Natsu said with a smile. Musia blushed. "Yes I have a cat why is that a surprise?" I asked. "Well I thought you lived alone." Natsu said.

"Ok well I'm going now so bye." I said turning around. "Wait Lucy I was wondering do you want to be team mates?" Natsu asked. I looked at him for like five minutes before saying "No I work alone." Then started to walk away. Natsu came up to me and said "Please Lucy I really want you on the team! That and gramps wants you on a team so I thought you would feel more cozy if you work with my team since we did a mission together." Natsu said.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" I asked. "YES!" Natsu yelled. "Ok then I'll join you." I said sighing and contuied to walk to the guild. I opened the doors and went to where I normally sit and I turned invisible with a book in my hand. Musia was still on my shoulder reading the book so she was invisible too. Everything was fine until "HEY LUCY WANT TO DO A JOB!?" Natsu shouted. People started talking 'Who's Lucy?' or 'Did someone new join?'. I'm going to kill that kid. I walked out of the guild and went to the park.

"Hey Lucy why do you hide?" asked Musia sitting on the park bench. "I know my father will came back so I can't be close to anyone when I go back." I replied Musia just looked at me then asked "Why are you going back there?" "Because I ran away just to be free. I know he will hurt people just to get to me that's why I don't want anyone to get hurt on my behalf." I said looking at her. Musia just nodded. There hours later we went back to the house to find. "Yo! Lucy!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE NATSU?!" I yelled. "Well I want to go on a mission so I came to get you so we can go." Natsu said. "Fine lets go."I said grabbing my keys. Natsu looked at me then said "Are you going to bring anything?" I nodded no then said to Musia "Are you going?" Musia nodded yes. "Ok then lets go!" "Your weird." Natsu said.

When we arrived at the place then everything went black. I woke up and we were all tied up with cloth in our mouth. I saw natsu on the other side but happy and musia were no where to be found. I couldn't move cause my hands were tied to a pole. Then I heard noise I pretended to be asleep "So what are we going to do with the girl?" A voice asked. "Have some fun!" A voice said. I think they were drunk because they'er voices weren't stable.

I heard more noise and it was help. *in my mind with my plants* Plants: We are here master what do we do?  
Lucy: Ok well I'm on the third floor and there are two people here so take them out first then help me out of the ropes please. Plants: Yes master. *Normal* There was noise then screams then I was free. I opened my eyes and saw that my plants were already gone. I up tided the ropes from my feet then removed the cloth.

I walked up to natsu and untied his ropes and removed the cloth. He started to groan. He opened his eyes and shot right up. "Be quiet natsu they might hear you!" I whispered "Who are they?" Natsu asked. "I don't know but we need to be quiet " natsu just nodded. I got a bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock. When it was opened I looked to make sure no one was here.

Then me and natsu came out and walked away from the room. We looked in many rooms but no one was there. We walked out and no one was in the city. "How did this happen?" Natsu asked. "I don't know. What was the mission anyways?" I said looking at natsu. "We were to come here and stop people from destroying the city." Natsu said. I looked at him. "But no one is at the city." "I know."

"Hey where do you think your going?" A voice said. We turned around and it was those guys from before. "We are going to get on the train." Natsu said grabbing my hand and running away. The guy ran after us and got in front of us and said "Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt." The guy said in a deadly tone. Natsu looked mad I mean REALLY MAD. "I will never give you her!" Natsu yelled. "Oh c'mon I just want to have fun with her I'm sure you had fun with her." The guy said with a smirk. I shivered. "You sick bastard!"Natsu yelled.

Then the fight started I went back to the house and started to look for musia and happy. "Hey there pretty girl!" A guy said. I can't believe it! I was wearing black I always do so how do they know about my body that's creepy! I went invisible "C'mon don't be like that!" The guy said. I ran back out to find Natsu on the floor passed out.

"Now girl lets have some fun." The guy said when I became visible again it happened again I was raped again. This time I didn't cry because I wasn't saving myself for anyone. When it was over they let me go and they gave me happy and musia back. I ran out and me and natsu went home.

Natsu kept asking me what happened cause he heard screams. I just smile and said I don't know. I sighed and walked into my house. I lived in the forest so i lived in a log cabin. I wrote about what happened today in a letter for my momma. When I was done i took a shower and went to bed.

~Natsu's pov~

* * *

I followed Lucy untill she went in a log cabin. I waited untill the lights were out to go in her house. When I got in though the window I saw that she was already asleep. I looked around and saw something on her desk. I got closer and saw that it was a letter. So I opened it up and started to read.

*In the letter*

Dear momma,  
Today was a bad day I got raped again and but musia was fine she wasn't hurt at all. I joined a team and yea. That's all. See you later momma!  
Love,  
lucy.

*normal*

She she what?

~Eve's talking corner.

Hey guys! how are you doing? Well hope you like this chapter something is going to happen! something very bad! jk! Pecace!  
^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_*


	4. help me

~Lucy's pov~

* * *

I woke up and saw that natsu was on my bed asleep. I looked at him for a minute before going to the bathroom for a shower. When I was done I brushed my hair and teeth. Got dressed and went down stairs to cook breakfast. Musia was asleep on the couch so I had to be quiet. When I was done with cooking the eggs and bacon I made toast and went outside.

I wasn't hungry so I decided to play my guitar. While I was playing a song came up and I started to sing.

Little girl terrified she'd leave her room if only bruises would heal.  
A home is no place to hide.  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels.

Everyday's the same she fights to find her way she hurts she breaks she hides and tries to pray she wonders why does anyone ever hear her when she cries?

Today she's turning sixteen everyone singing but she can't seem to smile they never get past arms length.  
How could they act like every things alright? Pulling down her long sleeves to cover all the memories that scars leave she says maybe making me bleed will be the answer that could wash the slate clean.

This is the dark before the dawn The storm before the peace Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and god is watching over you He hears you

Everyday's the same she fights to find her way she hurts she breaks she hides and tries to pray She'll be just fine 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

Everyday's the same she fights to find her way She hurts she breaks she hides and tries to pray She'll be just fine 'cause I know he hears her when she cries She'll be just fine 'cause I know he hears her when she cries ***  
~Still lucy's pov~

"You have a great voice." A soft voice said. I turned around and saw natsu with some bacon hanging from off his mouth. I laughed at the sight. "What's funny?" natsu asked. I pointed to the bacon. He looked at it then ate it. "So did you eat yet?" natsu asked. "No I'm not hungry "I said. "Lucy." natsu said. I looked up. "I know. About everything. Why didn't you tell me?" he said with pain in his voice.

I ran I ran so fast that I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I went invisible and ran all the way to the guild. When I got there the Fairy tale and another guild was having a fight. I ran to mirajane. "What's going on?" I asked. "I don't know they just attacked us. But um who are you?" mirajane asked I didn't repsoned.

The Master of the guild came up and started to talk. "Hand over lucy Heartfillia and this will be all over." He said. I sighed I knew my father will come for me one day. "She isn't in this guild so leave us alone!" said someone. "Oh but she is she has visible powers so you don't see her."The guild master said.

When no one was looking I got on the moving guild and turned myself in. "Well she's here and we got her bye now." the guild master said. When we arrived at the big house. That's what I call it because it's a prison to me. My father was waiting. I went inside to my old room and sat on my bed.

About ten minutes later my father came in and my horror began.

~natsu's pov~

damn it where did lucy go I didn't mean to scare her. I went to the guild to find a fight. "Well she's here and we got her bye now!" someone said. Got who? I looked and saw blond hair and hazel eyes. Lucy! what was going on?! I ran over to mairejane and asked "Why did they want Lucy?" She looked at me than said "I don't know they just came here and said they wanted lucy I guess your team knew her they started to say we will never give her to you then the fight started I guess she turned her self in."

I ran over to erza and asked "Do you know where she's going?" Erza said "No but happy is following them to see where they are going. I can't believe she just turned herself in like that!" "She's going home." A voice said. We looked down to find Musia. "Who are you?" Erza asked

"I'm Musia Lucy's cat." Musia said. "Ok so where's her home?" I asked. "Just follow me I hope we are not late though." Musia said. No one asked any questions me and Erza followed Musia and soon we were at a huge house! It was so big!

When we got inside we heard screams "NO!" Musia shouted running some where. We followed and Musia said something to erza and she nodded. "Natsu stay out here and when I throw someone out beat the hell out of them ok?" I nodded.

~Lucy's pov~

"Ok time for a break." he said putting his clothes on. I just sat in a corner with my knees up to my chin. Then all of the sudden the door slammed open and Erza was there she grabbed him and threw out of the room and shut the door. She looked at me with sad eyes she came up to me and put a blanket on me. "Lucy why did you turn yourself in?" she asked in a small voice.

I couldn't talk. I looked at her hopping she would understand. She just nodded and gave me my clothes. I put them on and we walked out of the room.

~eve's talking coroner Hey guys! I hope you like the new chapter please review and the song belongs to Britt nicole. It was a good song huh? Anyways see you later peace!  
^_^ ^_^ *_* *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_*


	5. past

~Lucy's pov~

* * *

It's been a week since it happened Right when I got home I shut my door locked myself in and locked/closed the curtains. Right now I'm on my bed with my knees up to my chin and wrapped my hands around my legs.

Why did they save me? Why did they do that for me? Am I really important to them? No I can't be because I'm messed up. I can't do anything right. Even though I'm strong I can't do anything.

*Knock-knock* "Lucy? It's me natsu open up." His voice was full of saddness. I just stared at the door. "Please Lucy I want to talk to you." I got up and opened the door to let natsu in. He walked in and shut the door. I got up on my bed again. "Lucy why did you just give yourself up that easy?"He asked sitting on the floor.

"Because I knew that one day he would come for me and nobody knows me so I don't want anyone getting hurt by me." "I still don't get it you knew that when he went to get you he would do that to you." "I'm messed up and I can't love or trust anyone so leave me alone!" I shouted and ran out of the room.

I ran until my house was nowhere in sight and I was in the forest. I sighed. I can't beilive I just said that to Natsu But, well it is true ... Right? I can't be loved? I always thought that because ... Well I just thought. I thought love was only for fairy tales but, I guess this is a fairy tale since we use magic. I walked until I fell on my knees. I didn't notice I was crying until something was dripping from my hand.

Natsu can't love me because he and Lisanna are dating right? I think they are dating I'm not sure but, it seems like it to me. I Wonder what I'll do next I mean the only thing you do right is running away from your problems I think that's ALL I do right. ALL I did right in my lifetime you know?

I can't believe that someone like me is so powerful. I'm a cowered a phony I run form all my problems. What can I do right? "LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" someone yelled it sounded like Natsu's voice. I looked for him but I couldn't see it was already dark. Then I felt hands grab my shoulders I sceremed. I turned around and punched whoever was there.

"Why did you do that Lucy?" the voice said. "Natsu?" "Yup here." He lit his hand on fire and grabbed some wood to burn a fire. A sat down and staired at it. "Lucy." he voice was soft. "Mmm" I answered. "Why did you turn yourself in. We could have protected you." "That's why i didn't what anyone to get hurt on my behalf. I'm not a good cause I'm messed up and a coward phony I don't even belong in this time period. I should have died a long time ago." I looked down I couldn't talk anymore.

Natsu just looked at me "What do you mean you should have died?" I didn't say anything i got up and walked away. I didn't know how long I was walking but it wasn't to long before I reached the city. I walked the streets not really knowing what to do. "Hey pretty lady what are you doing there all by yourself? Come hang out with us."a guy said. I kept walking.

Next thing I know I was being jumped. It was a surprise attack so I couldn't do anything they were to many of them. "See she's not strong at all I can't believe a guild would take her in." someone said. "Yea I know what your talking about if she was in my guild I would just rape her and send her off." another guy said. "She's so weak I can't believe she's not dead yet She's a freak."

Freak, Weak, Rape, dead. I snapped. I stood up barely looked up and said as loudly as possible "DON"T JUDGE ME UNLESS YOU HAVE LOOKED THOUGH MY EYES EXPERIENCED WHAT I WENT THOUGH AND CRIED AS MANY TEARS AS ME UNTIL THEN BACK OFF CAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" They looked at me and was shocked. I saw pink hair and next thing I fainted.

I woke up to see a white ceiling. "Lucy? Lucy? Are you awake?" someone said. I looked to the side and saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, happy, and Wendy. "Your ok!" Said hugging me. "Wendy yet Lucy sleep I know your happy that your sister is ok but she's still not fully recovered." Erza said. Wendy let go and nodded. "We'er happy that your ok lucy." Erza said looking at me. I just nodded. "I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have ran off that like." "It's ok you had a lot going on." Gray said. Everyone nodded.

Later everyone left expect natsu. I could go home but I didn't want to. "C'mon lucy." Natsu said trying to get me out of the room. I nodded giving in. Once we were at my house I saw Wendy asleep with Carla and Musia by her on the couch. I headed up to my room and natsu followed. I was on my bed but i couldn't sleep. "What's wrong Luce " Natsu asked. "The reason why I was supposed to died is because my mom was in a battle with brain and them and She died saving me. Wendy wasn't there at the moment she was at her grandma's i guess she kept Wendy when my mom died but Wendy was just a baby when it happened I couldn't do anything so I left and later I learned magic my a dragon named crystal and when she left I just thought she did what my mom did died. Everyone has to died sometime and so I didn't cry when she left I saw her leave I didn't do anything to stop her. That's how I got to the guild and why I'm not close to anyone. I can't smile I can't cry I can't show any kind of emotion." Natsu just stared at me.

I layed back down and natsu came into bed with me and hugged me. We fell asleep like that and for the first time since A LONG TIME I felt safe.

***Eve's talking corner

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! I put a quote in "Don't judge me unless you looked though my eyes experienced what I went though and cried as many tears as me until then back off cause you have no idea!" Lucy Heartfillia I like that quote and more. So if you have any ideas for the story please tell me and I'll write it down thanks!

Please review! Peace! ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^


	6. the truth

~Lucy's pov~

* * *

I woke up to see natsu with me his hand over my waist protectively I smiled to myself but quickly stopped he was with Lissana he loves Lissana. I put his arm back to his own side I got up. I took a shower brushed my hair and teeth and woke up Musia so we could take a walk.

"So Lucy you making friends?" Musia asked as I locked the door. "I don't know how it all happened it was just fast. Too fast i know what she's up to and if I don't stay away from team natsu I could be killed not that i don't care just because she wants to hurt everyone but natsu." I said to her as we started to walk.

"What about Wendy? And Carla? They're family we just can't leave them."Musia said worried. "They might die without us!"She said dramatically I rolled my eyes. "Everyone at the guild is family but your right How about this I don't leave and I tell Wendy everything of what I found out ok? Then no one has to die ok Musia?" I said/asked her. She just nodded.

When we got home Wendy was still asleep but natsu was eating something from the fridge. "Hi Lucy!" he said with a mouth full of food. I just laughed. Musia came up and said "Don't do that natsu if you choke you might die!"" she yelled all dramatic Natsu looked at her and said "I've battled tons of bad and powerful mages food choking me will not kill me Musia don't worry!" He said proudly. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to the guild. Wendy wake up!" I called. Wendy shot up and went to the bathroom.

~Ten minutes later~

* * *

We got to the guild I went invisible and started to read a new book. Wendy, Carla, and Musia were taking to other people. While natsu was fight with gray. Until "M'lady you look quite beautiful." Someone said. I looked up and saw Musia blushing while lily was holding her hand.

I smiled 'At least someone would get there prince unlike me' I thought as I saw. Natsu taking to Lissana with her arm linked with his smiling. I growled. Every one was to loud to hear it but Wendy heard. I just walked out.

~Lissana's pov~

* * *

Yay! My arm is with Natsu's I'm making him laugh, and i bet that little devil is so freaking- "Hey Lissana?" Natsu said braking my thought's. I turned to him and asked "Yea what's up?" He looked at me before answering. "Look I'm happy to be friends but just friends i don't feel anything else toward you just friendship " I could feel my eyes tear up.

"But we promised that we would get married!" I shouted. "I'm sorry but I have feelings for someone else." I looked down "Who?" I whispered "Lucy." That's all it took. I broke. "Why! Why don't you love me! I've been saving myself for you for OUR marriage night I loved you since I meet you!" I screamed running out of the guild.

~Natsu's pov~

* * *

"Natsu! How could you! We don't even know who Lucy is!" Mairejane snapped. I did too. "YES YOU DO KNOW WHO LUCY IS I BROUGHT HER TO THE GUILD! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED US SAVE THE GUILD TWICE AND SHE WAS THE MOST KINDNESS MOST CHEERFUL PERSON I'VE EVER MEET! BUT WHEN LISSANA CAME EVERYONE OF US INGNORNED HER EVEN I FORGOT HER POWER I FORGOT EVERYTHING ABOUT HER! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN HUH? IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS! YEARS! SINCE WE FORGOT ABOUT HER AND NOW SHE IS SILENT INVISIBLE SHY AND DOESN'T TRUST ANYONE BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPEN I ONLY REMEMBERED HOW I CAME TO KNOW HER HOW I CAME TO BE HER BEST FRIEND HOW I CAME TO LOVE HER JUST WITH ONE TRUTH ONE REAL SMILE!" I yelled at everyone.

They had tears in their eyes realizing what happened. I turned around and went to find Lucy.

~Lucy's pov~

* * *

Wendy and Carla followed me to the park. "Ok Lucy-san what do you want to tell us?"Wendy asked me sitting on the bench. I sighed and sat on the ground in front of Wendy and Carla. Musia was sitting next to me and I began "Ok so Wendy you know Lissana right? And how she's wasn't dead she's all goodie goodie." Wendy nodded. "She's not rember when I first met you? When we were on that mission."

Wendy nodded again. "Well Lissana was behind it all I heard her she said 'Add more fun to it we're losing but don't hit Natsu. Hit Lucy the blond one. I need her power if I want this plan to work. Attack everyone but Natsu and if he starts fight you then let him win.' I know you believe me but even if you don't at least rember what I say. She was the one who helped brain and his minions kill my mother."

"If you don't believe me well I don't have any reason why to lie to any one cause' all I wanted in my life was the truth and I hate anyone who dares to tell a lie to me and that's why I despise Lissana I would like her if she didn't lie but because that was a big lie I won't ever forgive her." "Lucy-san don't worry I believe you I know how you are with the truth I rember one time you punched a guy 'cause he said Santa was real when he wasn't."

I smiled at Wendy and Carla. "What she is saying is ture so I believe you Lucy." Carla said. "Well let's go home." I said getting up and walking back. "Well Lucy-san I'm going back to the guild I forgot something there." Wendy said. "Ok Wendy I'll meet you at home?" I said. Wendy nodded her head and walked the other way.

"That went well." Musia said sitting on my shoulder. I nodded. I opened the door to find Natsu, Erza, Gray, and happy. They all had tears in their eyes when I opened the door they jumped up to hug the living life out of me.

"Guy's your killing me!" I shouted. "Oh no Lucy is going to die?!" Musia yelled. "Ok then time to plan what her grave is going to be like then. Lucy what do you like better? Tree or ground?" Musia asked picking up and pen and paper.

"REALLY!?" I shouted. Musia just smiled. After awhile everyone got off of me. I was gasping for air. "You...guys...almost...killed...me." I gasped. Everyone laughed. After i got my breath back I shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" "Whoa, easy Luce don't go on like a mad man I think you broke my ear drums though."Natsu said holding his ears. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"No but really what are you guys doing and how did you guys get into my house?!" "Well Natsu went though the window, Gray went though the cheminey, Erza broke down the door, and I followed Natsu though the window!" Happy said raising his paw.

"So you guys broke it my house?" I said. "Aye!" I shook my head. "Ok fine but why are you here I thought you guys would be going on a mission." "That's not what we are for you need to talk to you Lucy." Erza said.

~Lisana's pov~

* * *

"That's it we're plan the next and final attack I need Lucy's power and I'll do it with or without Natsu. I need to finish this. I missed on killing Lucy 'cause she was around others so get her away from everyone ok?" I said to my team mates. Brain and everyone nodded.

"Ok good now let's plan the attack." I said smiling widely.

~Wendy's pov~

* * *

Oh my gosh! Did I just hear what i think I heard? Well if that's what it is then I will not leave my sisters side no matter what happens! Only if she says so. I grabbed Carla and started to run for my sisters house to tell her what I heard it's a good thing I believe in my sister.

~Eve's pov~

* * *

Hey guy's sorry that this chapter is short but I have school I and i need to work on my math more so I can get better grades this year. So, I'll try to update every week sorry about this but I really care about school even though I love writing.

So, I hope you like this chapter until then Peace!  
^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_*


	7. realitle

~Lucy's POV~

* * *

I woke up. Looked around. Was all of this a dream? I sat up and looked around. This is my room. It's cold dark. So all of this was a dream. Lisanna is still here no one rembers me because she drugged all of them. Wow. I liked my dream. Oh, well. Another day more messed up people. I got up and opened my door. Everything's dark in my house. I know I've grown cold with no emotion. I sighed I've been having these dreams for a while now ever since Lisanna came back. So here's what happened.

~Flashback~

_I was sitting at a table with Levy talking about the lastest book that came out (Every soul a star) "I loved the way.." "Hey Lucy!" Natsu said jumping on the seat next to me. I sighed "What is it now Natsu?" I said looking at him. "I'm kicking you out of the team. Lisanna wants to join and there's no room for another person so I think you can get stronger by being by yourself. Ok? Ok. Bye Luce!" Natsu said walking away._

_Ever since that day everyone has been acting strange with me. One day Natsu came into my house and started to beat me something something happened There was light and then Natsu was toast the light was on me so I freaked out and locked my self in my room._

**~End of flashback**

**I have not seen him since or gone to the guild. I know my true power all of my keys are stars in the sky if that makes since so my power is the stars I know how to control it and use it. I'm not weak anymore. *Knock-knock* I didn't move. Who could that be? "Luce? Are you there?" That was..Happy? What was he doing here? I opened my door just a crack and saw happy with tears in his eyes. I opened the door all the way and happy jumped into my arms and started to cry. Then he cried harder. **

**I held him in my arms and closed the door. So that was a dream I don't have my sister? Or did she also get brain washed? This dream is messing me up in the head. After happy calmed down I asked "What happened happy?" He looked at me then started to cry again. "Happy?" "Sorry Lucy it's just... Can I live with you?" I looked at him then nodded my head. "Yes but why?" "Natsu said he didn't need me anymore. He said to get out and never come back again." Happy said then started to cry again. "I'm sorry he did that." I said.**

**After about two hours happy calmed down and feel asleep. I took happy in my room and layed him on my bed. I left the door opened and went to the living room. Why did Natsu say that to him? Was Lisanna really trying to brain wash him? Or are they lovers? What happened Now I' all confused. Great Just great. I thought. I wonder. "LUCY!" Happy yelled. I ran to my room and looked at happy. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh, nothing I thought you left me." I sighed. "I will never do that and even if I did I would leave you a note." "Are you hungry?" I asked him. Happy nodded and I took him and walked to the kicten. I got out fish for him and water for me I wasn't really hungry.**

**"So happy how is everyone?" I asked. "Oh, they're great but everyone forgot about you and I guess they are going to forgot about me too later on." He said. Wow well that's nice. I thought. "Well Happy what do you want to do today?" I asked. "I don't know. Hmm.. How about we go to the guild?" Happy said. "I don't know about that." I said. "Please I what to see everyone." I nodded. **

As soon as we were there I went way in the back. I watched everyone else though. Natsu was fighting Gray. Cana Was drinking. Levy was reading with Wait I forgot his name. Everything was normal. So this is how things were before me. Where's Wendy? I looked around. i couldn't find her. Lisanna. She was watching me. I staired back at her. "Natsu!" She yelled. Natsu got up and walked over to her. She was talking and pointing at me. Natsu walked over to me and slammed his hands on the table I was sitting at. No one was looking Everyone was too busy fighting. "What did you do to Lisanna?"He asked. Really want to play with me Lisanna? "i didn't do anything to her. Why are you so over protive over her is she your mate?" I asked.

"No but she's my bestfreind."He said. Bestfreind. I was his before or maybe just a replacement. "Who's your mate then?" I asked. "She died." He said . Wow ok then. "Do you know you she really died?" I asked. He shook his head. "Lisanna told me." I sighed of coarse Wow I can't believe it. "Well I have to go." I grabbed happy and took off.

"So people think I died?" I asked happy. "Not levy." He said. "Oh" When we got home Happy fell asleep so I went to my room. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and hair then went to bed. The next morning I woke up to dishes being broken. Well I heard dishes being broken. I quickly got up and rushed to the kicten.

"HAPPY! WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled on top of my lungs. Happy looked at me with a smile with sweat on his face. "Sorry Lucy."He said before flying outside. "YOU DAMN CAT! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled chasing after him. After all of that we went to the guild and I wore all black. This happened for months happy woke me up or broke something that woke me up and I'll chase him then we would get ready to go the guild.

Today though master called me into his office. I walked up the stairs slowly and knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'Come in' I opened the door walked in and closed it. "sit down" He said. I walked up and sat down in the chair. "Now.." He begun. "I know you've been kicked off of team natsu. But I want you to do one last mission with them."He said. I staired at him. And staired. And staired. Really was he trying to get on my bad side? "Why?" I finally asked.

He blinked. "Because I don't think that it was right of what they did to you and I just want you to go on one mission with them then that's all."He said. "Ok I'll do it. " He nodded. "Good. Now come back here tomorrow and I'll make sure they know so when you come they're be ready." I nodded and walked out. I grabbed happy and walked straight home.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Happy asked when I grabbed a bag from my closet. "Changing my style."I responded I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I cut my hair short (like the other lucy) Changed my sent (Now she smelled like chestnut) and though out all of my clothes and got new ones (They were all black).

Happy staired at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He said and went back to eating his fish. I just shrugged and got ready for tomorrow.

I woke up really early so I could go to the guild (since I was actually planning on going there) I woke up happy and we went to the guild. Team natsu was already there with master. "Ok here she is lucy."Master said. They looked at me then at master. "That's not her." Natsu said smelling me. I hit him on the head then said "Lucy is my middle name people always get confused My name is Musia." I said. Erza nodded then said "Ok Musia are you sure you want to go this is a dangerous mission."She said. "I know I'm going."I said. Lisanna came running in and jumped on Natsu.

"NATSU" She screeched I covered my ears and looked at her. She was clinging to him like a leech and natsu was trying to get her off of him. "Hey Erza Gray!" She said. "Hi"They said back. Lisanna looked at me then darkened "Whos this?"She asked. "This is Musia. She will be joining you on your mission."Master said. All Lisanna did was nod. "OK are we going or not?" I asked. "Good point lets go."Erza said.

~At the train station Still Lucy's pov~

"So what's the job?"Lisanna asked still clinging on Natsu. Erza sighed and said "We have to stop these people who have turned on their guild and are threatening the people that live in the area. So we have to stop them before they hurt someone." Lisanna nodded as we got on the train. Right away when the train started to move natsu's head landed on Lisanna's lap and Lisanna's hand went though his hair. I rember when I did that.

I had the window seat so I layed my head against the glass and closed my eyes. "So Musia what's your power?" Erza asked breaking the silence I opened my eyes and closed them. "Stars." I said. "Stars?" Gray asked. I nodded. "I have spirits and they all have that makes since. So I can use star magic."I said. "That's awesome!"Natsu said all of the sudden jumping up. Then fainted. Erza shook her head while Gray laughed his ass off. Lisanna jumped up from her seat and rushed to Natsu's side.

Once we were off the train Natsu was as lively as ever. "WHOA BABY!" Natsu yelled as he jumped off the train. "Ok Natsu clam down now. Look your scaring the little kids."Lisanna said looking at him. I'm going to puke. I thought. "Yea Natsu your scaring the kids put your mask back on. My demon friend "Gray said laughing. "What was that Ice breath?!" Natsu said back. Pretty soon they were butting heads and Erza had to pull them apart.

"Idiots. We are here for a mission. Don't go killing each other yet. Now Musia where are we supposed to go too?"Erza said looking at me. "Um...The guild where the people were from I think it's called Ever after."I said. Erza nodded. "Ok lets go."She said.

~Eve's talking corner ~

Hey guys! I know shocking right? But hey I think it's better this way. So people please review of what you think so I know your alive and I can still write til then Peace! ^_^ *_* ^_^ *_*


End file.
